


Belief

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [22]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: You’ll always need him with you, to shore up your self-belief; but Edmund’s gone, for ever.





	

When almost everything you see on the voyage home brings painful memories, how do you move on? How do you move past someone you know (when you are honest with yourself, you _know_ ) you would do anything, anything at all, to bring back if only you could?

‘I can do anything,’ you’ll say; it’ll be a front, even then. King or no, some things are impossible. You’ll tell yourself if you believe in yourself as _he_ does, there’ll be little you cannot do.

But you’ll always need _him_ beside you, to shore up your self-belief. And therein lies the rub.


End file.
